


Great Destruction

by sugarandspace



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: He knows he should be terrified, should be concerned and perhaps even disgusted. It’s what he’s been taught to feel, but all Alec can feel in that moment is respect and pride.





	Great Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stressing about this fic for over a week now. Still kinda am.

He knows he should be terrified, should be concerned and perhaps even disgusted. It’s what he’s been taught to feel, but all Alec can feel in that moment is respect and pride.

Magnus is a force of nature, the eye of the storm that’s raging all around them and taking down every demon that dares to come near. His eyes gleam a bright gold, the expression on his face pure focus.

The amount of power is dizzying, the air heavy with static. 

Alec can feel his own heartbeat in his ears, beating like a drum. He can feel the warmth of the magic against his skin, a whisper of the heat the demons feel. Magnus is deadly, but Alec isn’t afraid. 

They had been driven to the corner by a herd of demons that a rogue warlock had let into their realm. The portal had closed when one of the demons had turned on the young warlock who had not realised that she can’t count on demons to feel gratitude.

But they had seriously underestimated Magnus. Alec wants to help, has his bow in hand with an arrow ready to fly, but he’s yet to have a chance. 

Magnus has things under control.

The last of the demons die and disappear, and the magic fades. Alec’s focus is on Magnus who stumbles, readjusting to the world.

Alec can’t even imagine how it feels like to have all that power inside, and how it must feel now when so much of it has been used. He helps Magnus stay steady, holding his shoulders as Magnus closes his eyes and breathes. 

When he opens them again they are something between glamoured brown and golden shine. Magnus looks around like he’s just woken up, disoriented and a little lost.

The forest floor around them is black with ash, the trees nearby charred. Everything screams destruction, and Magnus’ hands shake.

“Thank you,” Alec says. His words surprise Magnus and his attention turns from the forest back to Alec. The look in his eyes is pure confusion like it’s the oddest of things for Alec to thank him for causing something so horrible, to show an action fitting for his name,

“Thank you,” Alec repeats. He wants Magnus to hear and believe it. “Thank you for saving our lives. There’s no way we’d been able to defeat the demons without what you did.”

Alec doesn’t think that Magnus is ashamed of his powers - quite the opposite. He takes pride in his age and experience, on the fact that he’s one of the strongest of his kind in America.

It’s the origin of his powers that bothers him, and whenever he unleashes them like this he’s reminded of that. Is reminded of what they once caused when he was trying to seek his father’s approval. 

He’s come a long way from that, but sometimes he needs a reminder that no matter how deadly the powers are, they also do good, and they will no longer hurt those who are not deserving of the pain.

Ironically, Alec thinks, the demons were let out easily. Their death was clean and quick, with barely a second of pain consuming them before death claimed them.

Meanwhile Magnus is there, shaking in the aftershocks of all the power that ran through him, and all the memories that came with it. He’s going to have a few restless nights, for sure.

All Alec can do is offer his company and prove with his actions that he’s not repulsed by the power, or disturbed by its origin.

He trusts Magnus, and he hopes Magnus would be able to trust himself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me from [tumblr](https://sugarandspace.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarandspace_)!


End file.
